An Irish Holiday
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about going on Holiday to Ireland and what it would be like to hav a really cool Adventure there! (Can you gues who Liam is!) Ocs all the way!(But don't own 'Liam!)


An Irish Holiday

My best friend Mollie and I were in Ireland, walking around the mall in Moy when three super-hot Irish boys who were shirtless and wearing blue jeans and black sandals came and escorted us to Donegal where we played arcade games together. They all had brown hair and brown eyes; so we started at them dreamily the whole time they played games.

On the 1st September, we invited them round to our house in Frosses and watching movies together. When we went out to an American Dinner, I saw one of my favourite actors there who had brown short hair and brown eyes wearing brown sunglasses there and he sang 'Happy Birthday' to me. A boy who happened to be sitting behind us with blonde-brown long hair and brown eyes wearing red leather jacket, a white shirt, blue jeans with silvers stars on it and green trainers was watching us and stalked out of the restaurant after he paid silently.

Our hot dates' names were Forrest, Bow and Barry. We walked out of the American dinner after eating chicken goujons and paid for our meal to go to the beach. While we were on the beach, we all held hands together as we walked along it. Then we splashed each other in the sea. My favourite actor in the world joined us there and asked us to call him by his nickname 'Liam'.

A huge metal grey remote-controlled shark sneaked up on me and caught me in its jaws. Then it did the same with Mollie, Liam and Forrest; then it dived back down and swam away north towards an underwater cave which led to a hidden submarine lair. The lair had huge glass windows at the front with blueprints to make a special wand that was part of a plan on the golden walls; There was a red and white striped sofa and a flat screen TV in the plan room; Plus the room next door had screens from surveillance cameras all over town.

We walked through a connected tunnel from the sharks to the lair and ended up in the living room. There was a poster on the wall with 'Liam' on along with Forrest, Bow and Barry that had a red circle around them all. Just then, a glass container rose from the ground to trap us but Mollie and I jumped out of the way just in time before it could catch us too. Then the TV screen flicked on and shown a boy's face that either of us recognised who we guessed was behind the kidnapping.

"Hello there, Land lovers. My name is Aquatic Blue or 'Aqua' for short. I've been watching you and I'm not happy. I need you boys to be gone so I can get those two lovely girls standing next to outside the cage you're in. If you can't let me have them, I'll force you to!" He screeched as water rushed into the room and began to fill it rapidly. "I'll make a small deal; I'll let you all go if you answer three questions to solve the riddle to save your friends. Deal?" He asked slyly.

"Deal" Me and Mollie Replied in Unison. "Ok, the first question is: 'I am there but you never see me; You feel my effects but you never need me. What am I?" Aqua asked. Mollie was clueless but I knew the answer straight away. "The answer is a headache!" I replied, immediately. "Correct!" Aqua said, miserably. So right there and then, a golden turning wheel that sometimes open safes that look similar to pirate ship's turning wheel appeared on the glass cage. We turned it and the boys were freed.

"The next question is: If I'm furry and I never bark, I purr and never growl but hiss and never whine. What am I?" Aqua asked, bitterly. "A cat!" we all cried. "Well done" The he sighed before adding "That was correct" in a bored tone. Then small windows appeared at the top of the wall above the TV as the water rose higher.

"The last question is: If you drink but never eat me, bathe in me but never hug me, rest in me but also drown in me. What am I?" Aqua asked with a hissing smile. "It's water!" We all cried in unison. "Exactly! And that's where you'll stay! Good luck trying to find a way out of there!" Aqua said, sarcastically as he walked off from the screen before it switched off.

"Oh, no! We've been tricked!" Mollie cried in panic. "It's ok. We just have to stay calm; hope we have enough time to find an escape route and have enough air left to leave" I tried to reassure her and everyone else calmly but I too was feeling really worried inside.

"Liam, come with me" I said as I dived under to find a way to escape and saw complete darkness apart from the little natural light from outside through the newly added windows. I found a secret passage through the floorboard because I found a metal fork tipped bar handle thing to break off the boards on the floor with Liam's help. Then we surfaced and told the others when we'd recover the passage we'd found. The water close to the windows now; so we had a limit amount of time before we had no air left to surface to; So Forrest, Barry and Bow used the windows to escape which led to the sea outside so they looked for a way in to the surveillance room.

Meanwhile, Mollie, Liam and I dived down to the secret passage which led to the hidden camera room Aqua had been in while he'd been telling us riddles. In the room next to the surveillance room, Aqua was waiting to test out his new fish-dolphin powers as he had blue-green scales on his neck which was hidden under his shirt. He was holding an aqua-blue ocean wand with a fish on the top and a dolphin as the handle on it as he now wore blue flippers to replace his shoes and scaly fin gloves on his hands as he waited for us to appear.

We opened the hatch into the surveillance room and fell inside. Then we stumbled into the room Aqua was in; A milk bottle handled whip appeared in Mollie's hand as if on cue, a huge rocket launcher gun with a golden microphone that was part of the barrel that the rocket comes out of appeared in Liam's hand to shot music note surrounded rocket and a bunch of purple flower bomb along with a flowery purple pizza pistol gun appeared in my hand as weapons to use.

We walked into the room dramatically and the other boys managed to open a window which was above the room Aqua was in at that moment in time which caused a wave of water to rush in really fast. I shot sharp pizza at Aqua from behind while Mollie and Liam shot from the sides as the other boys fell on top of him. Then we closed the window hatch before the whole place overflowed and the water drained away half-way.

Then Aqua tested his new wand on us, making dolphin and fish-like people appear from the water. So Mollie and Liam helped the other boys to fight them while I fought Aqua with my pizza gun as he tried to counterattack by used the water as a whip on me. After the others had defeated 5 each of the fish and dolphin-like people, I threw one of my purple bombs at Aqua; then opened the window hatch to escape with the others. "So long, Sucker!" I cried before the water swept us outside and we were all given spoon-like wands with an air bubble on the top to help us breathe as we swam as far away from Aqua's lair as possible before it exploded in the distance. Then we surfaced and cheered with a sigh of relief that we'd survived all of that.

Then we swam back to the beach and had ice cream to celebrate our victory. Then we had to leave to get back home; so We got all the boys' numbers including Liam's which made my face lit up and blush at the time as we waved goodbye to them as we got into my new Audi R8 purple car which my dad was in wearing a black rocker shirt whit a red guitar on it, dark blue jeans and brown trainers.

Then we drove towards Dublin to tale the ferry back home and I placed a picture of Me, Mollie, Liam, Bow, Barry and Forrest in my memory box so I'd never forget the special day I had my true best friend till the end of time.

The End

**Plz read and Review! I recommend you look up 'Smile' on YouTube! I think that song would go well if this story, don't you think?**


End file.
